Walking on Broken Glass
by Darth Claire
Summary: With Graduation looming, Shota Aizawa worries what that will mean for his relationship with Hizashi Yamada. One day at lunch he decides to take action. High School EraserMic


**Walking on broken glass**

Song Lyrics from "Walking on Broken Glass" by Annie Lenox. A forgotten gem of the early 90's. If you don't know it, I'd encourage you to give it a quick listen. The tune is much more upbeat than the words make it seem.

* * *

Shota Aizawa sat in a quiet corner of the cafeteria sipping his juice box. Final exams were coming up and the tension in the room was palpable. Around him, his classmates were absent mindedly eating their lunch while frantically looking through notes or quizzing each other. For many that would be the end of it, but for those in the hero course, it was only the first hurdle. They would still have to pass the licensing exam before they could become full fledged pro heroes. Their futures depended on their success.

Shota was one of the few who wasn't worried. He had done everything he could to prepare so there was no rational reason for him to dwell on it. Another person who didn't seem worried was his boyfriend, Hizashi Yamada. Beside him, Hizashi was gleefully belting out the lyrics to some old American song.

 _Walking on, walking on broken glass_

 _Walking on, walking on broken glass_

His performance was ignored by the rest of the students, but Shota listened intently. He loved Hizashi's voice. Not that he would ever say so, but it was one of the things that had drawn him to Hizashi in the first place. No one would ever think it, but Shota loved Hizashi's passion for sound. He had a way of making it come alive that made Shota's heart beat faster.

Grinning, Hizashi turned and took Shota's hand, laying the other on his chest as he sang.

 _You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew_

 _But I don't care for sugar, honey, if I can't have you_

A knot formed in Shota's stomach as he watched his boyfriend. He may not have been worried about exams, but he was still worried about the future. In a few months, Hizashi would be leaving for a six month internship with a radio station in America. He had promised that nothing would change, but Shota was still uneasy about being apart for so long. He knew it wasn't rational, but a lot could happen in six months.

 _The sun's still shining in the big blue sky_

 _But it don't mean nothing to me_ _Oh,_

 _let the rain come down_

 _Let the wind blow through me_

Shota sucked down the rest of the juice and pressed a hand over Hizashi's mouth. "I'm done eating, let's go somewhere quieter."

Hizashi raised an eyebrow, looking at him quizzically. A moment later it dawned on him what Shota meant. "We're in school!"

"Look around you!" Shota gestured to the room full of frazzled students. "I could strip naked and throw you down on this table and none of these people would look up from their notebooks!"

Hizashi slipped a hand inside Shota's jacket. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but it's a hit for sure!"

Shota grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's make this quick."

"Only way I know how!"

"I keep telling you that's nothing to brag about," Shota grumbled.

They hurried off to the quiet stairwell down the hall. The area under the stairs was hidden from view. No one would see them unless they took the time to look. This time of day, no one would bother. They ducked under the stairs and Shota pinned Hizashi against the wall with a kiss. Hizashi quickly undid the buttons of Shota's shirt with his long fingers and put a hand on his waist. He pulled Shota to him, rubbing the growing bulge in his pants against Shota's leg.

Shota pressed his thigh into Hizashi's crotch. Hizashi might not think six months in America would change anything, but Shota wasn't so naive. He knew that he was difficult to get along with. Sometimes, he couldn't understand why Hizashi bothered, but he wasn't about to lose one of the few people that he genuinely enjoyed being around. He needed to give Hizashi a reason to come home.

Slipping his hand down between them, Shota squeezed Hizashi's crotch gently. Hizashi gasped, his fingers digging into Shota's skin. Shota pulled back for a moment and studied Hizashi. There was something he had been wanting to try for a while. He hadn't had the courage to bring it up, but in the fight to keep Hizashi, he could no longer afford to pull his punches. He slipped off his jacket and tossed it on the floor at his feet. Glancing over his shoulder to be sure they were alone, he sank down to his knees.

For once in his life, Hizashi was speechless. He could only stare, quivering in anticipation as Shota unzipped his pants and took out his hard cock. Licking his lips, Shota took the head into his mouth, sucking gently. He grimaced a bit at the taste. Next time he would make Hizashi freshen up first, but he couldn't stop now. Hizashi moaned softly as he slowly swirled his tongue around the tip. He tried to take it in further, but gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat. Coughing a bit, he backed off and wrapped his hand around the shaft.

Soft whimpers tumbled from Hizashi's lips as Shota gently licked and sucked at his erection. He wasn't sure if he was doing this right, but Hizashi seemed to be enjoying it. He put a hand on Shota's head, weaving his long fingers in Shota's unruly hair. His grip tightened suddenly as Shota licked at the small slit. Shota winced, but the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant. He would have to think about that later when he wasn't busy.

Hizashi started to tremble, squirming and writhing in Shota's mouth. "Shota, I'm going to come," he moaned.

Shota continued his work. A moment later, something hot and salty filled his mouth. Almost simultaneously, a piercing screech assaulted his ears, followed by the musical roar of dozens of windows shattering, then silence.

Shota tried to stand up, but his head was spinning and he collapsed on the floor. His ears hurt so much he could barely think. Hizashi stood there frozen in terror as shards of glass continued to rain down from above. He just barely had time to zip up his pants before several teachers arrived to investigate the noise. The teachers just stared at them, not quite sure what to make of the whole scene. Finally Principal Nedzu made his way through the crowd. He knelt down beside Shota and said something.

Shota looked at him, confused. "WHAT?"

Nedzu nodded and motioned to one of the other teachers. The teacher picked Shota up and carried him out. Shota glanced back at Hizashi who was still frozen to the spot. This was bad.

* * *

"Alright, is that better?" Recovery Girl asked as she finished up her treatment.

"Yes," Shota replied, finally able to hear again.

"Good. Rest up here for a while. I'm sure Principal Nedzu will want to talk to you when you're feeling up to it."

Shota lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt tired, but he mostly just felt stupid, Principle Nedzu was probably giving Hizashi a stern lecture right now. Shota just hoped that's all they were in for. The principal was very understanding, but even he would have a few things to say about something like this.

There was a soft knock at the door. Principal Nedzu came in followed by a chastened looking Hizashi. Shota sat up and bent his head forward as best he could manage without falling over.

"Principal Nedzu. I apologize for what happened. I was the one who suggested making out in the stairwell. If you're going to punish anyone, please punish me."

The principal smiled warmly, patting Shota's knee with a fuzzy paw. "That's very noble of you, but after talking with Yamada-kun, I think you are both at fault here, so you will both share the blame."

Shota looked at Hizashi for a hint of what their punishment might be, but his eyes were fixed on the floor. He looked back at the principal and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Several of the teachers suggested that I expel you two," Principal Nedzu continued, "but I felt that was a bit harsh given your academic statuses and exemplary discipline. I don't know what prompted this incident, but I'm confident you're both wise enough to learn from it. However, you will have detention for the rest of the year, after you clean up the mess of course." He smiled and looked at Hizashi. "I'll let you two have a minute and then straight to work! Aizawa-kun, you can join Yamada-kun in the stairwell when you're rested up."

The Principal and Recovery Girl left, leaving Hizashi and Shota alone. Shota bit his lip nervously. He had never seen Hizashi this upset before. He was a very emotional person, but anger wasn't something he showed often.

"Hizashi-"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that!" Hizashi interrupted. "You almost got us expelled right before graduation!"

"Sorry," Shota said. "I didn't think that would happen. I'll come help you clean up the glass as soon as I can."

Hizashi crossed his arms, scowling. "I'll do it myself. I don't really want to see you right now."

Shota felt his chest tighten as Hizashi stalked out of the room. Hizashi had every right to be angry with him, but it still stung to hear him use such a harsh tone. He wouldn't blame Hizashi for breaking up with him after this. It had been a stupid, selfish thing to do. He had been so worried about hanging on to Hizashi that he had almost ruined his future.

Yawning, Shota lay down and closed his eyes again. His mind was racing. He needed to calm down and think about this rationally before he did anything else.

* * *

Hizashi angrily swept the broken glass down the stairs. The principal had suggested he start from the top and work down. Right now, Hizashi didn't care about finishing, he just wanted something to do. He was irritated with Shota for starting the whole thing, but he was more irritated with himself for losing control like that. If he couldn't control his quirk when he was excited, how was he ever going to pass the licensing exam?

"Walking on, walking on broken glass."

Hizashi stopped as the faint sound of off key singing echoed from below.

"Walking on walking on broken glass."

He set down the broom and leaned over the railing, but his view was blocked by the lower landing. The rough tones continued to warble through the space as the voice moved closer.

"You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew

But I don't care for sugar, honey, if I can't have you

Since you've abandoned me My whole life has crashed

Won't you pick the pieces up

'Cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass"

Hizashi heard glass crunch underneath shoes. Curious, he kept watching.

"The sun's still shining in the big blue sky

But it don't mean nothing to me

Oh, let the rain come down

Let the wind blow through me I'm living in an empty room

With all the windows smashed

And I've got so little left to lose

That it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass"

Hizashi's jaw dropped as a mass of tangled black hair came into view below. Shota paused and looked up at him, belting out the next verse in a pleading tone.

"And if you're trying to cut me down

You know that I might bleed

'Cause if you're trying to cut me down

I know that you'll succeed

And if you want to hurt me

There's nothing left to fear

'Cause if you want to hurt me

You're doing really well, my dear"

Hizashi watched in amazement as Shota climbed carefully up to the next landing. He had never heard Shota sing before. He had always thought Shota hated music. The song was some old American one that he liked. He sang it all the time, but he didn't think Shota had been paying attention. he never thought Shota would remember it, let alone know the words. Shota stopped at the bottom of the last flight of stairs, looked up at him as he sang.

"Now everyone of us was made to suffer

Everyone of us was made to weep

We've been hurting one another

Now the pain has cut too deep

So take me from the wreckage

Save me from the blast

Lift me up and take me back

Don't let me keep on walking

I can't keep on walking, keep on walking on broken glass."

Hizashi smiled, holding out his hand to Shota as he finished the song.

 _Walking on, walking on broken glass_

 _Walking on, walking on broken glass_

 _Walking on, walking on broken glass_

 _Walking on, walking on broken glass_

Shota slowly climbed the stairs, careful not to slip on the shards of glass that still covered the stairs. He stood in front of Hizashi with his hands in his pockets as Hizashi trailed off.

"I'm sorry I almost got you expelled." He said. "It was a stupid thing to do. Next time I'll erase your quirk."

Hizashi laughed and kissed him. "I'm sorry I ruptured your eardrums. Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Shota looked at him for a moment as though weighing his next words carefully. "What's going to happen to us?"

Hizashi's jaw dropped. "What?"

"When you go to America, are you going to meet someone new and forget me?"

"No way baby!" Hizashi said, hugging him tightly. "I'm just going to America to learn English. I'll be back and we'll pick up right where we left off!"

"How do you know?"

Hazashi took Shota's hand and quickly dropped to his knees. He winced as he felt a stabbing pain in his knee.

"You're kneeling in glass, aren't you?" Shota asked flatly.

"Yes I am," Hizashi shouted, "so I'll make this quick! Shota Aizawa, you are my number one hit of all time! I love you and I'm coming home to be with you!"

He kissed Shota's hand as he felt the blood soak into the fabric of his pants. There was only one man who could make him lose all self control, but that man was also his muse. There was a beautiful soul underneath that scruffy exterior. He felt honored to be the man who could make Shota Aizawa lose all reason.

"Everything'll work out baby, I promise." He winked. "But maybe leave the singing to me.

"Deal." Shota bent down and kissed him softly. "Sorry for being so irrational. Now let's get you to the nurses office."

Hizashi smiled and let Shota help him off the floor. Everything would be fine as long as he had his baby to come home to.

 **-The End-**


End file.
